


When Jack goes missing

by Lozza_Thompson



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gwen Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza_Thompson/pseuds/Lozza_Thompson
Summary: When Jack goes missing what happens at the hub and what happens when Toshiko remembers the year.





	1. Chapter 1

A week after Jack had disappeared and there was still know sign. “I think we need to except that Jack isn't coming back and we need to appoint a leader. I suggest me and disagreements no ok I will go look through jack's office and check if there is anything important there.” Before they could stop her she was out the door and in jack's office.   
They looked at each other they all knew what was coming months of hell. They all headed towards there workstations to continue with the work they were doing. They had been doing their jobs long enough to know what to do without a newbie telling them what to do.   
A few hours later Gwen finally emerged from jack's office. “Toshiko Sato put you hands above your head” Gwen ordered. Owen sent a look towards tosh that clearly says do as she says she has a gun. “Now turn towards me” she did as she was told and came face to face with Gwen gun pointed at her. “Here I was trusting Toshiko but it appears she can be trusted no more than the fucking tea-boy”   
“What do you mean?” Asked a scared Toshiko. Owen couldn't blame her she had just started to get her confidence back after mary and everything and now a co-worker who really shouldn't know about some things knew.   
“I know you know what i mean.” She said harshly, “I have a proposition for you. You can work with us on your computer's but you cannot leave the hub, you will sleep in a cell and when the three of us are on a mission you will be in the cells. Or I can send you back to UNIT.”   
“W.w.what, w.w.why?” she stammered, “what have i done?’’   
“ Or you can let it continue the way it has been for the last three years.” Said Owen. He had seen the scars UNIT had given her the first time and he didn't want her to go through that again.  
“My terms or UNIT cell your choice Toshiko” she repeated completely ignoring Owen.  
“Your terms i guess” whispered Tosh. The alarm on Tosh's computer went off at that moment. “Douzens of weevils”   
“Ianto take tosh down to the cells and lock her up me and Owen will go to the location meet us there. The look of terror in Tosh's eyes was definitely there again. 

This is how it continued for weeks. Owen could see clearly that any confidence she had once had,had been crushed, she would jump anytime anyone talked to her and Owen felt sorry for her but he couldn't do anything because Gwen had made it clear to them that if anyone went against her, Toshiko would get it. He was glad when the call came from the prime minister to go to the Himalayas as it meant tosh wouldn't have to deal with them for a week. They lock her in her cell with enough food and water to last a month. Just in case. They left for the Himalayas.


	2. The year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened during the year

It has been three months since they left and Toshiko was wasting away she was drinking from a pipe at the back of the cell and only having a slither of the food three times a day. She was getting so very weak.  
Oh god something is upstairs please say it's them god let it be them. 

Two guards, UNIT guards, accompanied by a hand full of toclafane ran into the cell block. As soon as she saw them tosh panicked and thought the worse. They held Tosh at gunpoint and told her to get up. She did as she was told as usual and she was taken to a helicopter. The ride was silent and tosh didn't bother making a noise, she didn't know how to anymore. She was take to the valiant. Once the helicopter had fully landed the master bounded over and grabbed tosh holding her tight to his chest she didn't like it but she couldn't argue. He put a blindfold over her eyes and dragged her she could feel the heat against her skin and guess where she was being taken was near the boiler room. She was unceremoniously shoved into a room at the end of the corridor. The blindfold was removed and she could see were she was and who she was with. The master grinned insanely.  
“I will leave you two to catch up” he unlocked Jack and he fell forwards. The master left the room. “Tosh what happened to you?” Jack asked seeing how pale and thin she looked.  
“Gwen appointed herself as leader when you left searched your office and found out about me.” She took a shaky breath before continuing, “she took it upon herself to punish me again until now I hadn't been out the hub since you left. She locked me up every time I was alone in the hub and I had to sleep in a cell, I didn't sleep but if owen or Ianto helped me then it was back to UNIT for me. She and the rest of the team disappeared weeks ago I didn't have enough food.” she trailed off as Jack pulled her into his arms and rocked her as she cried. That was the last time he heard her speak.  
“It's okay Tosh I've got you nothing can hurt you now.” They stayed in that position for the rest of the night. When the master walked in the next morning he viciously ripped Jack way from her and shoved him in a cage that Jack had never seen before. The door was locked behind him. Tosh screamed at the vicious movements. He watched as the master ripped off Toshiko's clothes and proceeded to rape her. He heard every strangled cry out of her mouth and every moan of enjoyment out of his mouth. He continued thrusting in and out of her for hours until he was finished. He smirked evilly while he unlocked jacks cage and left the room. Jack instantly went to Toshiko's side and held her tight to his body protecting her from everything he could. 

The next morning he came back this time it was Toshiko who was shoved in the cage. Jack was tortured in the worst possible ways he had limbs removed and he was burnt and he was stabbed but none of them were half as bad as seeing the look on Tosh's face. When he had had his fun he left them again. 

The next morning he came and took Tosh out of the cage he raped her again but this time she fought back earning her a slap. He then grabbed a bat and hit her in a few places. Jack swore he heard a break from her wrist.

This continued for weeks when he came in gloating about having caught Torchwood. Tish came later with their food as always he had a couple of spoonful's but the rest went to tosh she needed it more. They were scared for the rest of the team, well Owen and Ianto. They knew they were there but they hadn't seen them. That was until when the master came in next morning he brought Gwen with him. Both Jack and Tosh went in the cage he torture Gwen while she was chained to the wall it took a couple of weeks for her to die. She couldn't speak by the end of the first week as he had got so annoyed with her voice that he had ripped out her voice box. 

He left her hanging dead for a week before she was removed and Owen replaced her. He was tortured in pretty much the same way. Apart from the fact he could speak and scream the whole time Toshiko hid her face in jack's front  
After that they were left alone for a week the same happened to Ianto.  
By now it had been a year and Jack knew something was going to happen very soon. He was yet again chained up with tosh in the cage opposite. Jack was very worried about his Toshiko as she hasn't spoken since she had been taken, the only sound from her mouth was the sound of pain. He was surprised that she was still alive but he supposed she was the 'weakest’ of them all and the easiest to get to. They both knew sign language, the only two of the last Torchwood team. That was how they had communicated for months. But Tosh was using it less and less.

They were both dragged up onto the main deck to see Martha Jones executed Jack knew something was going to happen. She was held opposite Jack and yet again he could see how nervous she was around UNIT. When the master was nearly ready to kill Martha and she started laughing. Jack saw Tosh's face change to one of confusion. Once they knew the plan they relaxed. Jack ran off to break the paradox machine leaving Tosh behind. Successfully he destroyed the machine and ran back to the Doctor. When he got back to the room however he saw the Master had his Toshiko by the throat and she was struggling to breathe. She was violently coughing as she was choked, when both her and the master hit the ground. As the master was hit by the bullet he had brought Tosh down which had knocked her unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

It was all over they were free again. She still hadn't woken up yet though. Jack was worried but he knew she will be okay.  
“What is wrong with her doc, will she be okay? will she speak again?” Jack asked the doctor as he left the room Toshiko was staying in.  
“She is awake know and probably wants you. She will speak again with time but she needs caring for and not to be put down.” He explained. “her mind's a mess of fear and self confidence. She doesn't have the confidence to use her voice and there's no telling how long it will take. Particularly of that woman treating her like scum then the master doing what he did. I have something to help you deal with it in the meantime this pill allows anyone to be able to understand sign language.” he explained while handing the pills over.

A few weeks later and they were both better physically better. They were standing on top of Torchwood. Jack stood with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. They said their goodbyes, well Jack said goodbye for both of them, and walked towards base. He was happy with the progress, she was using sign language more and was more confident in her movement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any sign language from now on will be in italics.


	4. Chapter 4

They found the rest of them had gone out on a rift alert so they took a second SUV and drove to the area of the others trackers. It was a long drive in silence and Jack was glad to get out of there once they got to the location. He helped her out then they entered the house that it was all taking place in. It was obvious really, the door was hanging of its hinges and in the middle of the night it was the only house with a light on.  
Inside the house they heard the alien messing with the teams heads. Jack stepped round the corner of the door and aimed at the blowfish. When he shot Tosh visible flinched he pulled her close again they watched as Ianto looked at his gun confused then looked back behind him and saw them, the others turned too Owen and Ianto rushed forward. Owen went towards Tosh and swept her into a hug while Ianto approached Jack, he was then engulfed in a hug. Once both groups broke apart Gwen demanded for the boys to get to work. Once they walked away tosh lost her smile and slid behind Jack yet again. “Where the hell have you been and why did you take her with you?” Gwen demanded.  
“It is none of your business Gwen.”  
_It's okay to tell Owen and Ianto later but not Gwen._ Tosh signed at him.  
“Okay”  
“What's with the jazz hands Toshiko?” Gwen sneered.  
Tosh slid behind Jack again. “It's called sign language Gwen it is what deaf and mute people use to communicate. Surely you should know that with all your training.” he told her sharply, “now let's get this mess sorted. Show me how good a leader you were apart from locking a coworker in a cell.” They actually made a really good team. About half an hour later they were on the way back to the hub. When they got back Owen demanded a physical on Jack and Tosh. Jack went first leaving Tosh upstairs.  
“What did you do to get Jack to trust you?” Asked Gwen harshly, “ ‘cause I can tell you now you are not fooling me.”  
He trusts me because he knows I didn't mean wrong and he helped me out in a hard time.  
“What was that? I am afraid I don't speak jazz hands. Your just a wierd  
“That's enough Gwen.” Shouted Jack. “Tosh come here.” She ran to jack, he bent down and whispered in her ear, “Owen knows I have just told him, I have also given him that pill that teaches him sign language so he will understand you.”  
_Thank you!_ She replied, she was glad Owen knew. Last time when she had just come out of prison he had helped her a lot.  
“Go on go have your physical.” She slowly walked down the stairs to Owens area. He lifted her onto the table. “So Tosh, would you like to go out for dinner sometime?”  
_Did Jack put you up to this?_  
“No I just asked Jack if I should”  
_What do you mean by that?_  
“I have wanted to since before Gwen started, finally got up my courage and Gwen locks you up. You come back and you don't speak. I didn't want to overwhelm you, so I asked Jack if I should.”  
_Then yes!_  
“Next time the rift allows it, I will take you out.” He gently cupped her face and gave her a quick kiss. She instantly relaxed into it. They pulled apart and Owen got on with the physical.  
“Okay apart from malnutrition, and we will have to do something about that wrist which is simple, no major damage. Which is good news.”  
He picked her up off the table again and set her on the floor. She clung to him as they walked up the stairs Owens desk once again had been moved right next to Tosh's. It had helped her last time.  
“Rift alert, car park.” Owen shouted.  
“Right Owen and Tosh you two stay here and monitoring it. You two with me” Jack commanded.  
Half an hour later she heard from Ianto that Jack had gone. But they were chasing him. It fell silent again until Jack got in contact and told them to run a trace for a rift alert over the last 24 hours. She did as he said only finding three minor ones.

 

Owen stood in front of her when John Hart entered and she was happy behind him as she did have to directly fight the threat.

After the meeting Owen and Toshiko went off to their location splitting off from the others. They quickly found the canister and made to leave when john arrived. He hit Tosh making her collapse to the floor and threatened Owen with a gun or a piece of wood he chose the gun. He shot him and luckily missed everything major. He left them behind and left the building with the canister. Once he left Owen looked towards Tosh to see how she was and saw a look he never wished to see again. A look of terror covered her face. He pulled her towards him and held her tight against the side that wasn't bloody. He did the only thing he could think of in that moment he kissed her, it gave the same effect as earlier.

After the problem was dealt with and they had to avoid themselves for 24 hours, Owen decided that now was the perfect time to take her out on a date. He took her to a restaurant just round the corner from the hotel they were staying at. They both thoroughly enjoyed the evening and were happy officially becoming a couple.  
_Owen can you stay with me tonight incase I have a nightmare I don't what to be alone._  
“Yeah I will stay with you.”


End file.
